Technical Field
The present invention relates to composite wires used in the communication industry, and in particular, to a copper-clad aluminum composite wire.
Related Art
Currently, a traditional copper-clad aluminum composite wire is obtained after an aluminum wire or an aluminum-magnesium alloy wire that serves as a core wire is directly clad with a copper strip, a seam of the copper strip is welded by means of argon shielded arc welding, and then multi-pass drawing is performed. It is widely known that mechanical performance of copper and aluminum is greatly different, although multi-pass drawing with over 80% reduction in area is performed, a copper strip and a core wire cannot be merged tightly in metallurgy. Moreover, to ensure smooth multi-pass drawing, a copper strip needs to be thick enough, and generally, a mass percentage, occupied by copper, of the composite wire is usually above 25%, which increases an amount of copper to be used, thereby increasing production costs and reducing product competitiveness.